


Don't get me wrong

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Ignores everything bad that ever happend, Kissing, M/M, Quentin and Eliot get together not Quentin and Alice, Season/Series 01, Sex, because as Margo would say, fuck that, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Somebody was lounging on a stone wall in front of a large impressive looking building. Quentin took off his coat and jumper, because holy fuck it was like mid-summer in his head. Quentin decided to go talk to the very handsome man smoking a cigarette because fuck it could his day get any worse? The answer was yes. The man blew smoke from his kissable lips and swung his legs around to face Quentin. He glanced at a card and drawled “Quentin Coldwater?” In a disbelieving tone like he couldn’t image someone as idiotic as Quentin would have such a great name. Either that or he thought Quentin’s name was dumb as fuck. He probably thought his name was dumb.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Don't get me wrong

There was a lot going on inside Quentin’s head, and honestly today was not a good day. Julia had come by early in the morning to make sure they arrived at their interview on time. And they got there. Only problem was the guy was dead. Great start. Then the paramedic or whatever lady let Quentin have the unpublished last book which oh my god wow. And Quentin being Quentin which is his useless imperfect self (thanks mum for that baggage). Went and lost a few pages. So Qeuntin found himself down a very shady grim looking alley being left no choice but to hall himself in a very undignified manner over a fancy looking gate and tumble into someone’s very big fancy garden. 

It was suddenly the middle of the day. And very warm. Quentin stood on the spot for about a minute wondering if he maybe hit his head or maybe the coffee Julia had got him had some fancy new hipster milk in which was causing a reaction with his meds and making him hallucinate. Or more likely Quentin being the waste of space he was, had mixed up his doses that morning and truly fucked himself. 

Somebody was lounging on a stone wall in front of a large impressive looking building. Quentin took off his coat and jumper, because holy fuck it was like mid-summer in his head. Quentin decided to go talk to the very handsome man smoking a cigarette because fuck it could his day get any worse? The answer was yes. The man blew smoke from his kissable lips and swung his legs around to face Quentin. He glanced at a card and drawled “Quentin Coldwater?” In a disbelieving tone like he couldn’t image someone as idiotic as Quentin would have such a great name. Either that or he thought Quentin’s name was dumb as fuck. He probably thought his name was dumb. 

“Ah huh” Quentin said in response. Qunetin knew he probably was pulling a really stupid face but the guy was super pretty. He jumped down from the wall giving Quentin an appraising look “I’m Eliot” he said a faint smile dancing across his lips as he took another hit from his cigarette. Eliot then instructed Quentin to follow him which Qunetin was okay with apart from the voice in his head sounding suspiciously like Julia telling him not to trust strangers. Even the really pretty ones who knew his name. 

Quentin Coldwater was an adorable little puppy that Eliot wanted to adopt like yesterday. Convincing Margo that he was a must in their little god-tier rule over the cottage was surprisingly not that hard. Although Margo had dubbed Quentin as ‘not that cute’ Eliot could read between the lines. Quentin had potential in Margo’s eyes. 

The smile Quentin had on his face after he spotted Eliot in the back garden of the cottage only confirmed Eliot’s opinion. Quentin had appeared looking like a sad forlorn drowned baby duckling and then transformed into the happy puppy he was meant to be at the flick of Eliot’s wrist. Eliot very much enjoyed that he could get Quentin to smile like that at his mere presence. 

Eliot was immensely relieved that Quentin hadn’t been expelled and Eliot wouldn’t have to hunt him down from wherever Quentin was from. Eliot also felt a lingering flicker of jealousy whenever Alice Quinn was around Quentin. Eliot had called dibs first the pasty blonde bitch needed to back the fuck up. But that was something Margo would say and Eliot was king of suppressing his joy because Eliot has a sad masochistic fucker. 

Quentin crossed the garden, dumping his bags on the garden path. There was something different in his eyes, the way he was looking at Eliot was new. Bold even. Eliot nervously pushed his sunglasses up into his curls. There were butterflies in his stomach because nervous little Q was advancing on him like he intended to kiss Eliot. Which was impossible, improbable. Margo made a quiet little “oh” noise as she crunched on her celery stick and Eliot just went ‘huuuunnn’. Because Quentin had just tugged Eliot down into an absolutely phenomenal kiss. Like wow, Eliot didn’t know the human tongue could do that. 

Todd made an irritating appearance in the background, loudly expressing shock. Thankfully Margo told him to shut the fuck up because he was not spoiling her view right now. Whatever wonderful absolutely gorgeous thing that had possessed Quentin suddenly went (fuck you Todd). Quentin was moving away adorably flustered and apologetic. 

“Sorry Margo, you’re going to have to eat celery by yourself today” Eliot said, not moving his eyes from Quentin’s flushed face. 

“Whatever,” Margo said. 

Quentin was looking wide eyed and hopeful at Eliot, “Don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying your little exhibitionist kink but we can explore that later”. Eliot murmured as he swept Quentin into the cottage and up to his room. Quentin made his usual adorable flustered spew of words. 

As soon as Eliot’s bedroom door was shut Quentin was kissing at Eliot’s mouth and tugging on his waistcoat. Eliot didn’t even care that his goddamn expensive suit was goddamn expensive. Eliot briefly thought that Quentin should go through more utterly terrifying situations if this was his response to them. But then Eliot thought no, no he’d rather seduce Quentin so Qunetin would react this way to just Eliot. 

Eliot felt a button tear off his shirt, but fuck it he didn’t care. Quentin was hard against him and Eliot didn’t know he could feel this way about one person’s moans. 

Quentin woke up to the sounds of a party going on downstairs. He was in Eliot’s bed and Eliot was passed out on the sheets next to Quentin’s shoulder. Quentin let himself grin and tuck a loose curl behind Eliot’s ear. Quentin couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He gotta stay at Brakebills. He got to stay at the cottage. He got to kiss Eliot. Quentin prodded a hickey on Eliot’s shoulder that Quentin vaguely remembered making. Eliot murmured sleepily wrapping an arm around Quentin’s waist and tucking him under Eliot’s arm. “Hummm Q” Eliot murmured, not opening his eyes. 

Quentin felt a delightful tug in his stomach and he grinned again ecstatic that Eliot didn’t need to remind himself of who was in his bed.


End file.
